Xiaolin Showdown: Omi Town Credits (2005)
Music by Kevin Manthei Theme Written by Chris Vrenna Clint Walsh Theme Performed by Chris Vrenna Clint Walsh Main Title Design Eric Radomski Main Title Animation Matt Danner Azariah Owens Aaron Simpson Casting & Voice Direction Lisa Schaffer Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett As Clay and Omi-Dad Danny Cooksey As Jack Spicer Grey DeLisle As Kimiko and Omi-Mom Tom Kenny As Rainmundo and Hannibal Bean Wayne Knight As Dojo Maurice LaMarche As Master Fang Susan Silo As Wuya Tara Strong As Omi Also starring the voice of Jason Marsden As Chase Young Developed for Television by Brandon Sawyer Storyboard Jeff Allen Jay Baker Mike Borkowski Tim Eldred Kirk Hanson Rich Wilkie Timing Supervisor James Tim Walker Animation Timing Rick Bowman Rich Collado Jeff Hall Character Design Lois M. Lee Prop Design Lance Falk Background Design Jeff Starling Bruce W. Largent Background Direction John Calmette Jeff Starling Background Paint John Calmette Production Manager Kyle Jolly Assistant Production Manager Jason Wyatt Director of Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Melaine Pava Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animatic Ben Berkman Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Michael McFerren Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Film Editor Rob DeSales Assistant Film Editor Donnell Ebarrete Jay Lawton Post Production Administrator Michael Miscio Assistant Production Manager to Techinical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Michele Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Brody Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Kerry Brody Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Sound Services Hacienda Post Sound Supervised by Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Tom Syslo Foley Artist Monette Becktold Sound Editors Daisuke Sawa Doug Andorka Eric Freeman Daniel Benshimon Re-Recording Mixers Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Animation Services Lotto Animation Supervising Director Sunggo Cho Aniamtion Directors Hongyun Lee Chulho Kim Changgun No Layout Artists Jaehoon Sim Dongho Kim Junwon Song Key Animation Younggi Kim Heungkeon Yoon Sunho Shin Youngchul Kim Yangsoo Lee Final Checker Hosoon Shin Background Director Yunhee Kim Model Checkers Eunha Kim Jisoo Kang Assistant Animation Heejung Kim Jinha Kim Yunhee Kim Kyunghwa Jung Hyunsi Lee Giji Song Soyoung Lee Jonghee Chae Color Stylist Mihyun Ji Composition Hyungjun Park Gyunwon Lee Sangbong Oh Production Staff Miok Kweon Wonsul Choi Production Administration Tammy Middleton Marci Gray Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzyek Amy E. Wagner Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Megan Casey Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. Dolby Digital IASTE © 2005 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits